Address In The Stars
by JR660
Summary: "I stood silently in the corner, watching as they lowered her coffin. The priest said something, but I didn't hear it. My mind was on the young woman, who had lost her life because of me" SongFic, Address in the stars by Caitlin and Will, please R&R.


**I know I should be writing on my other story, but this just had to be written.**

**This is set after Scorpia, who, instead of shooting Alex, killed Jack for revenge.**

****AN: The song is called Address In The Stars and is performed by Caitlyn and Will. Caitlyn is singing it for her deceased grandmother, try to see the video, it's amazing, and if you look really close, you can see the hurt in her eyes. ****

****Another idea is that you listen to the son while reading the story.****

**Disclaimer – I do not own Alex Rider or any other character you recognize, that's why I'm writing FAN-fiction.**

**Alex POV.**

I was sitting in my room, looking at the picture in the frame. In the picture I was standing on the beach with a huge smile on my face, I was about 12-years-old. Ian was standing to my left, grinning widely at the camera. Last was Jack, she had an arm slung around my shoulders, her read hair was tied back in a ponytail and her big green eyes were showing only happiness and laughter.

I took the picture out of the frame and sat back on my bed. I could hear someone moving in the hall, it was probably just that stupid MI6 agent who was supposed to be watching me.

* * *

><p><em>I stumbled across your picture today, <em>

_I could barely breath._

_The moment stopped me cold, _

_Grabbed me like a thief._

_I dialed your number, but you wouldn't be there._

_I knew the whole time, but it's still not fair._

_I just wanted to hear your voice, _

_I just needed to hear your voice._

* * *

><p>I laid back on the bed and remembered the first time I met Jack, I was 7-years-old and could remember the day like was it yesterday.<p>

**FLASHBACKS**

"Alex? Alex come down here, there is someone I want you to meet."

I looked up from the drawing I had been working on when I heard Ian yelling at me to come down. I ran out the door and headed down the stairs, I went into the kitchen and found Uncle Ian talking to a pretty young woman, they both looked at me when I entered.

"Alex, this is Jack," said Ian. "She will take care of you when I go on my business trips."

I looked at the woman, Jack, and the first thing I noticed was that she was smiling at me. The woman Ian hired to take care of me never smiled, they always glared at me like I was some criminal or something. Jack had beautiful curly red hair that was reaching past her shoulders and she had big light green eyes.

"Hi Alex," she said, " I'm Jack, and do you know what I think? I think you and I are going to be great friends."

And from that day and on, Jack and I were like brother and sister.

* * *

><p><em>What do I do with all I need to say? <em>

_So much I wanna tell you everyday._

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_I cry these tears in the dark._

_I write these letters to you, _

_but they get lost in the blue,_

_'Cause there's no address in the stars._

* * *

><p>"Alex be careful," yelled Jack. I looked down at her from were I was sitting in the tree, I was 8-years-old.<p>

I looked around me, it was late and there were only a few others in the park. I decided to climb a little higher, and was almost in the top of the tree, when I heard a crack. I froze on the spot, but that didn't stop me from falling.

I heard Jack screaming, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground, pain coming from my head and arm. Jack ran over and kneeled next to me.

"Alex are you okay?" she asked, her voice sounding like she was on the verge to panic.

"Arm hurts," I whimpered. She took one look at my arm before taking out her phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" Asked a woman's voice through the phone.

"M-My ward, h-he w-was cl-climbing a tr-tree and h-he f-fell" Jack cried, she had tears going down her cheeks and was holding my hand. "I-I think h-he's a-arm i-is broken and h-his h-head i-is bl-bleading bad."

"A ambulance is on the way," said the woman, "Is your ward conscious?"

"Y-yes," answered Jack, as she held me to her chest, mindful of the broken arm, and started rocking back and forth.

* * *

><p><em>Now I'm drivin' <em>

_Through the pitch black dark._

_I'm screaming at the sky,_

_Oh cause it hurts so bad._

* * *

><p>I was on my way home from school, walking along the road with Tom, my best friend since kindergarten.<p>

"So Al, would you mind me coming over for a bit? My parents got in a huge fight this morning and i really don't want to go home and face it yet." Asked Tom.

"You know, that you always can come over," I said.

"Thanks," he said, "so you don't think Jack will mind?"

"Of course not, why would she?" I said, he just grinned at me and looked away.

We walked for about 10 more minutes before coming to my house, we walked to the door and I opened it, only to be met by...silence.

That was odd, when I came home Jack was always, either listening to loud music and not hearing him, or she would be at the door asking me about my day the moment I walked in. I looked back at Tom, who raised his eyebrows to say "Don't ask me" and i looked back and walked into the house.

"Jack?" I yelled, hoping for an answer, but it never came.

"Jack?" I yelled again, but still no answer.

I walked into the kitchen, and was terrified with what i saw. Jack was laying on the floor, unmoving an silent, with a bullet wound in the chest.

"JACK!" I screamed, and fell to my knees next to her. I felt her neck, trying to find a pulse, but it wasn't there. I tried shaking her and yelling at her to wake up, It just didn't work. I hugged her to my own chest, not caring that her blood was soaking my shirt.

Tom kneeled next to me and but an arm around my shoulders, telling me it was going to be ok.

I just sat there for what felt like hours, before looking up at Tom, he looked at me and nodded silently. I got the message and let go of Jack, laying her back on the floor carefully. I looked around me and I felt my blood freeze in horror as I noticed the words written with blood on the wall.

Scorpia never forgives

Scorpia never forgets

* * *

><p><em>Everybody tells me,<em>

_That all I need is time._

_Then the mornin' rolls in,_

_And it hits me again,_

_That ain't nothin' but a lie._

* * *

><p>I stood silently in the corner, watching as they lowered her coffin. The priest said something, but I didn't hear it. My mind was on the young woman, who had lost her life because of me.<p>

I looked at the people around me, I could see her entire family; her father was standing with his arms around his wife, while she was sobbing silently looking at the coffin. Her brother was standing next to his parents with tears brimming in his eyes, he was holding his fiancé's hand, and had his 2-year-old son in his arms. Her sister was crying silently onto her husbands' shoulder, their 5-year-old daughter was standing next to them.

Some of her friends were there too; they were all sobbing and holding onto their boyfriends.

Everyone took a last look at the coffin before it was covered by the soil.

I stayed in the corner, as I remembered the letter I had put in with her, I had written three words and a name on it. It was three words that alone didn't mean a lot, but when put together, it was one of the biggest things in the world.

"I love you Jack"

* * *

><p><em>What do I do with all I need to say? <em>

_So much I wanna tell you everday._

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_I cry these tears in the dark._

_I write these letters to you, _

_But they get lost in the blue._

_'Cause there's no address in the stars._

* * *

><p>**END FLASHBACKS**<p>

I put the picture under my pillow, and lay back under the covers. I wondered why it had to be her, she didn't do anything wrong, she never had.

She was always so happy and never got mad. She was the only person who had always been there for me, laughing with me when we were holding movie-nights, cheering at me when I played football and scored a goal, talking to me when I had missed Ian, and even crying with me when I was younger and got sad.

This was my fault, not her's, but it was still her ending with a bullet in the chest.

I was the one who pissed of Scorpia, but she is the one they sent assassins after.

I am the guilty one, not her. She was…innocent.

* * *

><p><em>Without you here with me, <em>

_I don't know what to do._

_I'd give anything, _

_Just to talk to you._

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

* * *

><p>I looked at the stars outside the window, and wondered if she could see me. I just wish I could get one last chance to talk to her, se her smile, hear her laugh, but that it not going to happen.<p>

I would send her a letter, telling her how much I miss her, and if possible tell her how much I love her, but I can't do that, I can't send it, there's no address in the stars.

* * *

><p><em>All I can do, <em>

_Is write these letters to you,_

_But there's no address in the stars._

* * *

><p><strong>So…what do you think? Please tell me I'm dying to know!<strong>


End file.
